The long-term objective of the proposed research will be characterize the pathobiology of acetyl glyceryl ether phosphorylcholine (AGEPC)-induced acute and/or chronic inflammatory pulmonary injury. AGEPC is a newly described, potent lipid mediator of inflammation which is produced by a variety of inflammatory cells; of importance, preliminary evidence strongly suggests that AGEPC is involved in inflammatory tissue injury, including injury that occurs in a particularly sensitive and unique target organ, the lung. The rationale for the proposed experiments is based on observations which indicate that although AGEPC is one of the most potent inflammatory mediators in vitro described to date, little is known regarding its pathogenic potential in vivo. Thus, in the proposed studies, acute lung injury induced by the intravenous or transtracheal administration of AGEPC into rabbits will be characterized. Specifically, these studies will focus upon AGEPC-induced (1) platelet and neutrophil pulmonary sequestration and subsequent activation, (2) alterations in pulmonary vascular permeability, and (3) tissue injury as assessed by light and electron microscopic pulmonary histopathology. Thus, the proposed studies will characterize AGEPC-induced lung injury in the rabbit in order to assess the role of AGEPC in the pathogenesis of pulmonary disease processes. Hopefully, the results of these studies will provide new information for future studies to evaluate, prevent or modulate AGEPC-mediated allergic and inflammatory lung diseases affecting man.